bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Immortal Dragon Ragshelm
Immortal Dragon Ragshelm Skill 'Dragon God's Miasma (30% boost to max HP, Atk, probable Def ignoring effect & boosts rate of damage reduction when guarding) 'Burst 'Emerald Rage (17 combo on all foes, probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & adds Injury effect to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 19 BC) 'Brave Burst Tyrant Vertex (19 combo on all foes, probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 1 turn & adds Injury effect to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 19 BC) Brave Burst Miasma of Chaos (21 combo on all foes, adds 1 turn huge Atk reduction effect to attack for 2 turns & boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 1 turn; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Furious Dragon Roar (Adds Def ignoring effect to BB/SBB & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary At first, I thought I was staring at a rock. Then, once I saw this rock evolve into his 7* form, it looked like a total abomination. What was I thinking in the past? What kind of sorcery is this?! Welp, that’s another unit I’m mistaking for once again. Guess I’ll be back on my phone playing Challenge Arena. Just kidding. No. Let’s talk about Ragshelm, the only beast whose name doesn’t change from 6* to 7*! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 The 30% HP boost is always welcomed, granting more survivability for units. HP leads have been some of the most essential leads in the game, especially with high-end content out there. Additionally, Ragshelm grants units each a 15% chance of ignoring Def. This isn’t much of a game-changing factor unless enemies have very high Def buffs. Otherwise, you can barely notice the difference in damage at all. Besides, there isn’t a point in using ignore Def on Leader Skill if there’s already a buff that provides a guaranteed chance anyway. Ragshelm also provides 10% extra mitigation when guarding. While this is nice, there are better combos utilized by other units in the game, most notable unit being Gazia. Speaking of Gazia’s Leader Skill, his Leader Skill is far superior over Ragshelm’s. Gazia provides a 35% parameter boost compared to Ragshelm’s 30% HP boost and Gazia provides more utility while guarding, those being the extra mitigation and the 4000 HP heal upon guarding. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Ragshelm's BB utilizes a 260% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal moderate damage due to Ragshelm’s low damage modifier. Ragshelm has a 30% chance of inflicting Atk and Def Down debuffs. While this sounds great, they’re not the best in the game. Zedus and Haile currently have the highest Atk Down and Def Down debuff effects in the game, which are 50% chance of inflicting 50% reduction. Besides, Def Down is useless considering there’s ignore Def. Ragshelm also gives all units each an 18% chance of inflicting Injury. If all six units attack, that equates to around a 69.6% chance, which is pretty good. Not many enemies are immune to Injury so utilizing this will help reduce the damage taken from enemies. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Ragshelm's SBB utilizes the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very moderate damage due to the moderate damage modifier. Similar to BB, Ragshelm provides the same probability and the same debuff effect with the Stat Down debuffs. Only difference is that they last for 2 turns instead of 1. Same thing applies to the Injury effect. Ragshelm also provides a nice 25% chance of inflicting 40% Spark vulnerability to all units, equating to around an 82.2% chance of inflicting if all six units attack. This means that sparks will deal 40% more damage. This is one of the highest Spark vulnerability debuffs we’ve seen so far. Unfortunately, Ragshelm lacks a Spark buff to make this vulnerability debuff anymore useful. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Ragshelm's UBB utilizes the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage will be moderate due to the average modifier. Ragshelm grants units each a 10% chance of inflicting 60% Atk/Def Down. As useful as this may be, it’s not worth Atk Down as a source of damage reduction. Besides, it’s not reliable due to the Atk Down only having a chance of inflicting. Additionally, as explained before, Def Down is useless due to ignore Def buffs. It’s better to use a mitigation-based UBB, like Krantz, Elimo, Zeruiah, etc. Besides, Haile and Zedus’s SBB have Atk/Def Down debuffs that are close enough to this UBB and the debuff effect is strong enough to reduce damage quite drastically. Ragshelm also inflicts 100% Spark vulnerability, which pairs very well with Spark buffs. However, in terms of damage utility, Chrome can already do this better. Chrome provides the same 100% Spark vulnerability buff, along with high BB Atk and Spark buffs that combo with it very well. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Ragshelm provides an ignore Def buffs when BB/SBB is used. This is mainly the reason why Ragshelm’s Leader Skill is next to useless. BB/SBB can already apply ignore Def and the chance of applying it is guaranteed, making it far superior over the measly 15% chance units have in ignoring Def. Arena Score: 8/10 Ragshelm has a 42 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Check tso use in the game. Ragshelm’s Atk is not too shabby, allowing it to deal decent amounts of damage. Ragshelm’s AI is also pretty good too, fitting best in the top slot thanks to its high chance of proccing BB when enemies are above 50%. As a lead, Ragshelm doesn’t serve much of an importance. Units cannot guard in Arena, already making part of the Leader Skill useless. Another thing is that ignore Def doesn’t serve much of an importance when units can utilize modified hit counts and high Atk buffs to deal high amounts of damage. Stats Score: 8/10 Barring HP, Ragshelm’s stats don’t seem all too impressive. Atk and Def are quite high, but not high enough to be considered amazing. Rec is also hovering below average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Ragshelm is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 6/10 Not much going on for Ragshelm, unfortunately. He barely provides utility for the squad and most of the utility he provides are either outclassed by other units or overshadowed by combos that are used by better units. Good examples of these units include Gazia, Haile, Zedus, Chrome, etc. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Heresy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Fallacy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Schism Orb Conclusion Total Score: 7.4/10 We expected something grand from Ragshelm, including a name change. Unfortunately, that wasn’t so much of the case. Ragshelm vs. Borgeous! Who would win? Ragshelm! Borgeous! Comment below on what you think of Ragshelm! How do you use Ragshelm in your squads? Think he will get buffed? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Mad Heretic Gazia *Immortal Beast Sargavel *Calamity Steel Chrome *Imperator Zedus Category:Blog posts